


Hyper Sensitive

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I've never written Coulson before, M/M, PWP, This might turn into more than a one-shot, please be nice?, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing many people didn't know about Clint Barton was how desperate he was for someone to dominate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper Sensitive

The thing many people didn't know about Clint Barton was how desperate he was for someone to dominate him. But only when it came to sex, any other time he had to be in control. The perfect composed sniper he _needed_ to be. He just had to have someone to take the reins for a few hours. That's where Phil came in.

Phil knew what Clint needed, what he _craved_. Phil was more than happy to take care of Clint, tell him what to do when he would _actually_ listen and obey. Phil was always sure and steady with his actions, no mater how small.

That's one of the reasons Clint had asked him. He trusted the other man not to go too far. He knew Coulson _could_ have very well said no as well. But he also didn't want Clint to go find someone who could very well have _hurt_ the archer and not care. That's what put them in their current situation.

Clint was on his back, hands bound above his head loosely with soft silk. The archers mouth hung open with silent cries of pleasure. His steel blue eyes squeezed shut, his back arched up off the bed. _Total ecstasy_ . The look suited him well, in Phil's opinion anyway.

The archer was so over sensitive like this, Phil had found out quite early. Legs spread, fingers rubbing and pressing down on his prostate. It made the archer come undone, fast and hard every time. So every time Clint had, had a rough mission Phil undid him like this. Clint would become a whimpering begging mess before the night would even start.

Tonight would be relatively easy going, Phil had no _real_ plans for Clint. Except one really. He waited for the archer to come down just a bit. Clint's chest was heaving, his body completely boneless as he let his eyes open. He licked his lips.

"Sir?" his voice quiet, unsure if he was _allowed_ to speak. Phil nodded. "Could you put a pillow under me?" His hips shifted just slightly and Phil nodded, sliding a pillow beneath him. Phil rarely spoke during these sessions, instead focusing on the archer and his needs to be dominated.

Clint's head falls back into the pillows with a low moan, as two fingers are pushed back into him. Phil's free hand is on his hip, keeping him in place. The finger's rub over his prostate and a choked whimper leaves his throat. A third finger is added and Clint's trying to push down. Phil keeps him still with that one hand. A fourth finger and Clint's trembling and moaning as they rub over his spot.

Phil watches the archers face as his thumb pushes in. The noises leaving his throat are choked and he's trembling. He tries to push his hips down, but Phil won't let him. His fist isn't moving and it's pressed right against his spot. Clint can't even form the words to beg as Phil twists his wrist just slightly.

Clint can't even see straight, or think for that matter. His eyes roll back as Phil starts moving his fist, slowly pumping in and out. He's making little noises, he _feels_ everything. His back is arched off the bed and he's sure he would be begging, if he could get out words. He's close and he can feel it, pooling in the pit of his stomach once again.

"Cum for me, Clint," Phil's voice was just as calm as always. Clint's back arched violently, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as he came undone for the second time that night. Behind his eyes white sparks exploded.

Phil slowly eased his hand from within the archer. A quiet whine left his lips, but he was too stated to force his eyes open. Phil stood taking a towel from the bedside table, cleaning up the satisfied archer gently.

"Did you enjoy that?" Phil's voice was quiet as he settled beside Clint, stroking his hair gently. Clint made a quiet satisfied noise, moving to curl around his handler. Phil smiled a bit and pulled him into his arms. "I'm glad," he breathed into his hair before kissing his forehead. "Now sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm not quite sure how this turned into this, but I think I like it. What do you all think, should I (attempt to) write more?


End file.
